The present invention refers to an injection molding mold for molding plastic materials.
In general, an injection mold forms a cavity in which the fluid plastic is forced and allowed to solidify to reproduce the shape of the mold. In order to heat and cool the mold a heat transfer medium or heat flow carrier is used which flows through respective channels. Because of the limited heat removal rates achieved in conventional tooling designs the injection and cooling cycles are longer than necessary and the heat removal rates can fluctuate widely within a specific cavity thereby resulting in uneven part dimensional characteristics and longer production cycle times. In addition, the poor heat removal characteristics of existing tooling designs result in much higher injection pressures and clamp tonnages. In conventional tooling the plastic material stops flowing as soon as it encounters a much cooler cavity wall, the solidification starts to decrease the thickness of the molten plastic flowgap in the cavity and pressure losses are increased. This invention dramatically increases the heat transfer rate between the cavity wall and the plastic thereby making possible a much more uniform and faster cooling/heating of the cavity and the part. This has the effect of reducing the injection pressures required during the injection phase of the cycle and speeding the cooling phase of the cycle by cooling the molten plastic much more efficiently.